Pretty Little Thing
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Jett punya cara-cara tersendiri untuk menyadarkan Winona dari idealismenya; sayang, sulit mencari celah agar tidak membuat gadis itu mengamuk. [family!au - bigbrother!aussie, lilsister!wy]


**Pretty Little Thing**

(Australia, Wy, Slight!New Zealand, Slight!Sealand)

Using Human-Name

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

"Hm, coba lihat siapa yang sedang _puber_."

Winona mendengar itu, dan tentu saja telinganya panas—demi Tuhan, dia tidak tuli!—tapi memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris. Buatnya, seluruh kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jett sama halnya dengan racauan radio rusak. Tidak penting. Tidak berharga.

Sedetik kemudian, dengungan Jett terdengar lebih dekat. Ketika layar di hadapannya sedang berganti menjadi satu warna monokrom, ia dapat melihat kakaknya sedang menunduk di belakang, ikut membaca artikel-artikel yang terpampang dalam monitor. Winona merengut, segera menggulung jendela _browser_ -nya dalam satu gerakan cepat. _Dasar penasaran, tidak punya pekerjaan bagus selain mencampuri urusan orang, ya?_

"Menyingkirlah, Oz, lakukan hal lain yang lebih berguna!" Gadis itu melempar tangannya ke belakang. Telapaknya mendarat tepat di kening Jett, keras dan panas, hingga pemuda itu mengaduh sambil mengambil jarak beberapa langkah.

"Jahatnya," ujarnya bernada memelas. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus-elus bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. "Aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan hingga rela berlama-lama di depan internet begitu."

" _Shut it_."

Jett setengah mendengus, setengah terkekeh. Ia menekan pucuk kepala adiknya, namun segera ditepis. "Ya ampun, kenapa sih adik perempuanku galak sekali?"

Winona langsung mendelik. Jett semakin menyebalkan dengan gayanya yang gemar menunjuk-nunjuk sifat pemarahnya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu tak terdengar suara dari Jett lagi, menandakan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sudah tak berada di dekatnya. Mungkin kalah—atau mengalah, sebagai seorang kakak yang baik. Apa pun itu, yang penting Winona sudah sendiri dalam damai sekarang. Maka, gadis itu kembali menggeluti bahan-bahan yang didapatkannya dari internet.

Oke. _Here we go:_ olahraga, buah-buahan, air putih, cara-cara menahan nafsu makan.

Hm, sepertinya ia harus menahan diri dari lamington kesukaannya untuk beberapa bulan ini.

Winona tengah mencatat senjata-senjatanya untuk misi mengurangi berat badan dalam _to-do-list-_ nya ketika Jett memanggil namanya lagi. Kali ini dari koridor menuju pintu ruang depan. Gadis itu menoleh; kakaknya sudah menenteng papan selancar dan hanya mengenakan sehelai kaus tanpa lengan. Ya, ya, tanpa diberitahu Winona juga sudah mengerti maksudnya; dia pasti disuruh jaga rumah. Tidak masalah. Toh Winona tidak punya energi untuk kemana-mana—sudah seminggu tidak makan karbohidrat!

"Jika kau pulang setelah gelap, aku tetap akan menguncimu."

"Hei, dengar dulu," potong Jett sebelum Winona bermonolog mengenai kepergiannya seperti biasa.

Si bungsu menoleh lagi. Eskpresinya datar, menandakan ketidaksabaran, namun bukan Jett namanya kalau membalas peringai sang adik yang bersungut-sungut tanpa sebuah senyum simpul. "Apa lagi?"

"Kalau Peter menganggapmu gendut, Winona, jangan percaya. Karena untukku—dan kurasa untuk Kiwi juga—kau sudah ideal. Sempurna, seperti boneka porselen tanpa cela. Serius, deh, jangan siksa dirimu begitu. Masa kau rela melewatkan masakanku yang super enak?"

Winona tidak mengacuhkan pujian Jett yang berlebihan. Otaknya terdistraksi; serombongan tanda tanya menabraknya sadis. Darimana Jett tahu mengenai determinasinya dalam berdiet? Selama ini dia tidak pernah bercerita pada Jett atau Austin. Dia hanya memberitahukan pada Mario, sahabatnya. Oke, kedua kakaknya memang tahu ia mengurangi porsi makan selama seminggu terakhir, tapi baru kali ini dia diceramahi begini. Membawa-bawa nama Peter lagi.

"Hah—"

"Aku menyiapkan _sandwich_ kalkun spesial. Harus dimakan sebelum aku kembali, oke? Aku tidak mau melihat adik perempuanku yang cantik mati kelaparan hanya karena opini anak remaja bau kencur."

Perlu beberapa detik, bahkan setelah Jett berlalu sambil pamit, untuk mencerna perkataan kakaknya, hingga Winona paham satu hal;

oh, sial, ia meninggalkan ponselnya terbuka saat berdialog virtual dengan Peter kemarin sore. Dan, ya, ya, masih segar diingatannya mengenai seseorang yang belum diketahui membaca riwayat konversasi hingga yang paling atas; bagian Peter mengatai dirinya gendut dan menyuruhnya berdiet.

Kalau tadinya Winona tidak begitu peduli—sebab ia tidak tahu siapa yang membaca—maka sekarang,

"OZ, JELEK, KAU MEMBACA _CHAT-_ KU, YA? KEMBALI KE SINI SEKARANG!"

Terlambat.

Bunyi klakson melengking dengan nyaring dari luar pagar.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Saya punya headcanon ini, dimana aph-trio-oceania (Oz, Kiwi, Wy) adalah tiga bersaudara yang tinggal serumah, bahaha. Yang tertua tentu saja Oz, dan dia meskipun rada error sayang banget sama adek-adeknya, dan suka menunjukkan dengan cara yang "beda". Terus Kiwi, yang lebih menunjukan afeksi dan paling "waras". Terakhir Wy, yang paling galak, tapi paling manja dan paling suka minder. Dan yep, Jett itu Oz, Austin itu Kiwi, Winona itu Wy.

 **P.S:** Multichapter saya yang Family, We Are hampir complete, lhooooo xD tapi di-update-nya nanti dulu, ya, karena saya masih sayang serial itu, hehehe.

Reviews are welcomeeed! :))


End file.
